


A Perfect Match

by Pokeluv101



Series: Matchmaker [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ballroom Dancing, Class Differences, M/M, hint of lawlicht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru is a matchmaker. Hyde takes Kuro to meet Mahiru with the hope that he could help him find love. (KuroMahi, Historical Romance AU)





	A Perfect Match

“_Thinking simply, the answer is love_. That’s a cheesy slogan.” Kuro read the flyer again before he looked up at the building. His brother had insisted that he visit the matchmaker. He told him several times that he didn’t want a relationship arranged for him. He eventually agreed with the hope that Hyde would stop bothering him about finding a match.

The rustic townhouse before him was small and simple. He heard about the matchmaker and how he was able to find successful relationships for nobles. The matchmaker had introduced his brother to his fiancé but Kuro never met Mahiru before. Since he helped him, Hyde insisted that he could do the same for Kuro. Kuro was doubtful though.

He was a viscount and owned a large estate so many people would pursue him for marriage. Kuro wanted to find an honest person who loved him more than his money. He didn’t believe the matchmaker could help him but he climbed the short steps to the door. He was met by a note on the door that told him that told him the matchmaker was out.

As he checked his pocket watch, he mumbled: “Hyde said the appointment is at three. I can’t believe I took the carriage into town and the matchmaker isn’t here. Can’t deal.”

He glanced into the window with the hope that someone was inside. Kuro would rather wait in the office than walk through the busy town. In the reflection of the glass, he noticed a man who was struggling with a tree branch. He watched the man try to free a kite from the branches without breaking the fragile toy.

Since Kuro had seven younger siblings, he would often find himself in similar situations. He decided to help them and crossed the street. Once he was closer, he could hear the man speak to the child next to him. “I almost got it, Takuto. How many times have I told you not to fly your kite in the middle of the street? Thinking simply, the best place to play is the park. I’ll take you there after my last appointment.”

The man didn’t notice Kuro approach them and he stood on his toes to grab the kite. His fingers brushed against the kite’s tail and his brows furrowed in frustration. The tree branches were too thin for him to climb safely. Mahiru let out a small cheer when he managed to catch the kite’s string. He gently tugged it down and the kite came loose easier than he thought it would.

Mahiru stumbled backwards until someone caught him. The kite circled them and they became tangled in the string. He looked over his shoulder to the man who stopped him from falling. The man was handsome with shimmering, red eyes. As Mahiru turned to face him, the string tightened around them and he tripped. Since they were tied together by the kite, Kuro fell with him.

He placed his hand on the tree so his wouldn’t hurt the man by falling on him. Kuro looked down at him and he realized how close they were. He could see how his cheeks became pink and Kuro stepped back. Mahiru did the same and untangled the kite string around them. “Here’s your kite, Takuto.”

After he handed the toy to him, he returned to his home. Mahiru faced Kuro and smiled up at him: “Thank you, Sir. I would’ve fallen into the street if it wasn’t for you.”

“It’s okay,” Kuro answered with a shrug. “I was just passing by and I saw you across the street. I had an appointment to with the matchmaker but he’s out.”

“Is your name Kuro Sleepy Ash, the Viscount of Servamp?” He was surprised that the man knew his name and title. He rarely went to parties or social events so people didn’t recognized him often. Kuro nodded hesitantly and Mahiru’s face brightened into a smile. “My name is Mahiru Shirota and I’m going to be the man who finds you love.”

Mahiru could see that Kuro was still confused and chuckled. He pointed to the building across the street and explained, “I’m your matchmaker. I’m sorry that I made you wait. Takuto’s kite got stuck in a tree and he asked me to help get it down. Let’s go inside and talk, Kuro.”

“You don’t need to apologize. I just arrived so I didn’t wait long.” He assured him and walked across the street to his office. Mahiru unlocked the door and they entered the building. They stepped inside and he gestured for Kuro to sit on the couch. He placed a tin of cookies on the table in front of him.

“Feel free to have a few while I make us a pot of tea. I baked these cookies this morning so they’re fresh. I hope you like them.” Mahiru said before he stepped into another room. While he waited, Kuro ate a cookie and glanced around the room. The office was warm and reflected Mahiru’s personality.

He returned to the room with a tray balanced on his hand and a folder in his other arm. Kuro didn’t know how he managed to carry so many things without dropping something. As Mahiru carefully placed the folder on the table, he felt the tray lift out of his hand. Kuro set the tea set down and poured a cup for both of them. “You could’ve taken two trips.”

“I didn’t want to make you wait more than I already have. It’s unprofessional. Let’s get started,” Mahiru said and sat down. He glanced at the cookie tin and he was pleasantly surprised to see that it was half empty. He enjoyed baking and it was happy that someone enjoyed his hand work. “I have a few questions for you and please be honest when answering. It’ll help me find a match for you.”

“Honestly, I’m not looking for a relationship. My brother has been adamant that I should find a partner. Hyde referred me to you since you were able to help him. He agreed to stop bothering me if you fail to find me a match.” Kuro didn’t want to waste Mahiru’s time so he added, “I’ll pay a consulting fee for today or bribe you to not find me a match.”

“It’s okay, Kuro. I often have clients with pushy relatives who come to me for help. I usually turn them away since it would be unfair to my other clients to add them to my program. When one is half hearted in the relationship, the other will be the one with the broken heart.” Sadness crossed Mahiru’s eyes. He opened the folder and took out a form. “I’ll help you trick your brother though.”

“Thank you for understanding.” Kuro was relieved that Mahiru was kind and reasonable. “Hyde got engaged and he said you were the reason he found his angel. I know he wants me to be as happy as he is but I don’t want something arranged for me.”

“But Hyde and Licht found each other on their own.” Mahiru didn’t know why Hyde would lie to his brother but he explained: “Licht is my best friend and I work at Hyde’s theater. They met when Licht helped me carry costumes to the theater. They’re a cute couple and I’m happy they found each other. I introduced them but I wouldn’t call myself their matchmaker.”

“My brother tends to exaggerate but you did help them meet— even if it was unintentional. I’ve never seen Hyde so happy. Thank you. Then again, you’re the reason he started to insist I should get married too.” His dry joke made Mahiru chuckle. Kuro found his soft smile infection and he relaxed. Most people were overly formal with Kuro due to his station. Yet, Mahiru didn’t seem to focus on the title.

“Thinking simply, I should help you since it was my matchmaking skills that lead to this. It’s a shame that you’re not searching for a partner. I imagine many lords and ladies would love to be matched with you.” Mahiru met many people through his work but he thought Kuro was the most handsome. He knew better than to become close with a client so he pulled his gaze away and focused on his job.

He opened a folder and said, “We should fill out this questionnaire and give it to Hyde so he’ll think that we’re taking this seriously. Hyde told me about you already and I have a profile for you. I do have a few questions though. What kind of partner are you looking for? Is there something specific that makes you fall in love with someone?”

“I’ve never fallen in love before and I didn’t search for it. I just thought it would happen when I meet the right person.” He admitted. “There are some things that I would like to have in a partner. Maybe someone who’s openminded and will get along with my family. Someone I could talk with all night or not at all and still feel comfortable. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Someone who feels like home?” Mahiru suggested and Kuro nodded. He wrote a few notes on the form but he would glance to him. Kuro was different from the man he pictured when Hyde asked him for help. Kuro was better than the other lords he knew. He didn’t say he wanted his partner to have a specific appearance or wealth. He placed more importance on the person than what they had.

“You must hear cheesy stuff like that all the time.” Kuro ate another cookie from the tin and said, “It would also be nice to have someone who can bake and cook as well as you. These cookies are delicious.”

Mahiru blushed at his words. He didn’t know if Kuro was flirting with him or simply answering the questionnaire. “Eat as many as you want, Kuro. I can always make more later. I love baking. If I couldn’t start my matchmaking service, I would’ve opened a bakery.”

“My siblings would love your deserts and keep your bakery open for years. World End would bankrupt our estate buying baked good so often though. Can I bring some back for my siblings?” Mahiru nodded and set aside a few in a napkin. They both laughed and joked about his imaginary bakery. “Can I ask you why you became a matchmaker? Most matchmakers are grandmothers.”

His hand paused over the paper for a moment. Mahiru’s eyes fell to his lap but Kuro was able to see a trace of sadness in them. Silence stretched between them and Kuro worried that he hurt his feelings. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insult you or your profession. From everything I hear, you’re able to find good matches for a lot of people.”

“You didn’t offend me, Kuro.” He smiled to reassure him. Mahiru let out a small sigh and leaned back against his chair. “During my first social season, I was courted by a man who broke my heart. I thought I knew him but everything he told me was a lie. I don’t want anyone to be hurt like I was so I started my matchmaking service. It’s ironic, isn’t it? I’m a matchmaker who can’t find love for himself.”

Mahiru forced himself to smile. He didn’t want Kuro to pity him and said: “I’m happy as a matchmaker. I’ve also been able to meet so many friends through this job. In a way, I owe this to him.”

“From what I see, you built this all on your own. You’re strong and you deserve someone better than him.” Kuro reached across the table and squeezed Mahiru’s hand.

* * *

“So, do you see anyone you can match me with?” Kuro asked Mahiru who giggled in response. It was a private joke between them. Since they met, they had become close friends. They stood against the wall and watched the dancers spin around the ballroom. Hyde would insist they attend parties together so Kuro could find a match. The reason Kuro agreed to go was because he enjoyed spending time with Mahiru.

“I do but this dance isn’t the best place to introduce you to her. You’re a terrible dancer and that might scare her off before she gets to know you. This is Hyde and Licht’s wedding reception too so let’s focus on their love rather than finding you a wife.” Mahiru took two wine glasses from a waiter and handed one to Kuro. He raised his glass and said: “To love.”

_“Thinking simply, the answer is love_.” He repeated the slogan of his matchmaking service and tapped their glasses together. When Kuro first read the flyer, he thought it sounded cheesy. Now, looking into his brown eyes, he thought it was true. He fell in love with him. He took a sip and said, “You never seen me danced before so you can’t call me a bad dancer.”

“That’s the reason I think you can’t dance. You haven’t danced in so long that you’re out of practise.” Mahiru finished his glass and set the cup aside. He held out his hand to Kuro and asked, “Will you give me your next dance?”

“Only if you promise you won’t get angry when I step on your toes.” Mahiru nodded with a large grin. His smile entranced Kuro and compelled him to place his hand in his. He placed his hand on his arm and led him to the center of the ballroom.

They faced each other and Kuro wrapped his arm around his waist loosely. Mahiru asked him to dance but Kuro didn’t know if he should hold him close. He thought he only considered him a friend. Mahiru didn’t seem to mind his touch and stepped closer to Kuro. He placed his hand on his broad shoulders and smiled up at him. “I knew you were out of practise. Your hand should be on my hip for a waltz.”

Kuro adjusted his stance and laid his hand on his hip. While they both had nervous butterflies, they felt giddy. He hadn’t danced since he was a teenager but he was certain it never felt so comfortable with his previous partners. Mahiru fitted perfectly in his arms. He wanted to hold him close and have his head rest on his shoulder. They were in public so it wasn’t proper to be so familiar with each other.

The song began and Kuro swept him into the music. His steps were hesitant since he was worried that he would accidentally step on his feet. He seemed to be able to read Kuro’s thoughts and Mahiru adjusted his pace to his. With each step, he became more comfortable and he found himself enjoying the dance. Kuro was certain that Mahiru was the only person who could make dancing and crowded parties enjoyable.

“You’re a better at dancing than I thought. I have to update your matchmaking portfolio.” Mahiru said as a joke but he felt a slight pain in his heart. He broke the most important rule for a matchmaker: ‘never fall in love with your client’. Each time he looked into his red eyes, his forgot how to breathe. The thought of Kuro with someone else filled him with jealousy.

Mahiru believed that he would never fall in love again after his heart was broken. Yet, Kuro slowly became an important part of his life until he filled his heart. He kept his feelings to himself because Mahiru thought Kuro didn’t want a relationship. At times, it was painful holding back his feelings but the moments he made him laugh outshined them.

The dancers and party around them faded away until the only sound between them was the song and their heartbeats. Kuro reached up and gently brushed his bangs away from his brown eyes. Holding Mahiru close felt right and he wanted to keep him in his arms. He spoke his thoughts out loud: “This is nice and we should do this more often.”

His words caused Mahiru’s heart to flutter. “I would like that too. We have all night to dance more.”

“I don’t know if it’s the wine or the dancing but it’s a little hot in the ballroom. Do you want to step onto the balcony to dance?” Kuro suggested and he nodded. Mahiru placed his hand on Kuro’s arm and they left the ballroom.

They stepped onto the balcony and Mahiru breathed in the cool air. He leaned against the rail and looked up at the moon. Kuro stood next to him and Mahiru thought he was handsome in the moonlight. He knew he should stare so he tried to pull his gaze away. His eyes fell onto Kuro’s hand on the rail and he remembered how warm and strong it felt while they danced.

Mahiru placed his hand next to Kuro’s and lightly brushed their fingertips together. He didn’t pull away and his heart started to race with anticipation. He laced their fingers together. “Can I ask you a question, Kuro?”

“Anything.” He nodded but he could see that Mahiru was still hesitant. Kuro tenderly ran his thumb over his palm. He relaxed beneath his fingers and looked up at him.

“When we first met, you couldn’t describe the kind of person you would want by your side. Has that changed? We’ve been to a lot of parties and you met more people. Is there someone you like?” Mahiru held his breath as he waited for his reply. He was almost afraid to hear his answer because he didn’t want to be indirectly rejected by Kuro.

“I said I wanted someone who feels like home and that part hasn’t changed. I do have a better picture of the person though.” Kuro placed his hand on Mahiru’s cheek and tilted his gaze up to him until their eyes met. “He has a warm laugh that could melt away my worries. He’s kind and gentle and too generous for his own good. Whenever he holds me, it feels like home.”

“Do I know this man?” He asked as he unconsciously rose onto his toes.

Mahiru’s eyes fluttered close as their lips brushed together lightly. Kuro whispered: “Thinking simply, the answer is you, Mahiru Shirota.”

* * *

“You’re the only man I know who would sneak out of his own wedding reception.” Hyde grinned down at Licht and pulled him behind the curtains. He intended to take him onto the balcony where they could be alone. He paused when he glanced out the window. “It looks like we have to find another place for our clandestine escape. Another couple took our secret spot.”

Licht stood on his toes to look over his shoulder to see Kuro and Mahiru on the balcony. “It looks like our little matchmaking scheme worked. I can’t believe it took them this long to confess to each other. I’m happy for them but I want you to focus on our romance now, Demon. Take me to our honeymoon.”


End file.
